This application claims priority to Chinese Patent Application No. 201210298169.0 filed on Aug. 20, 2012, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the electronic technology field, and particularly relates to a data processing method and an electronic apparatus.
At present, in a hand-held electronic apparatus such as mobile phone, there are usually built-in microphones for receiving sound information of a user to make telephony call with other users, and the microphones built in the mobile phone form microphone array, which has a relatively obvious effect on oriented collection of the sound information and eliminating the external noise or the like, for example, when user A uses the mobile phone to make a phone call, user B would have sound interference beside user A, and since the microphone array has the characteristic of oriented collection of the sound information, the mobile phone is capable of receiving the sound information of user A accurately, and would not receive the interfering sound information of user B.
The microphone array couples signals of two microphones into one signal, i.e., it forms a receiving region in front of the two microphones, so as to cut down the sound collection effect on the side of the two microphones.
And the applicant finds that in the procedure of implementing this application, the layout of the microphone array has relative limitation, according to the usage position of the user, it will be fixed in a space, which results in that the direction and position for collecting the sound can't be changed as collecting the sound, for example, when the microphone array is fixed in one end of the mobile phone, the sound information of the user can be received accurately when the mobile phone is in a usage status of vertical screen, and when the user switches the usage status of the mobile phone to horizontal screen usage, when the user is making a phone call, the source of the sound information is different from the source of the sound information when the mobile phone is in the usage status of vertical screen as shown in FIG. 1A to FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of the user making a phone call when the mobile phone is in the usage status of vertical screen, region capable of being received by the mobile phone is illustrated in the diagram, in which the mobile phone is able to receive the sound information source of the user accurately when the user is making a phone call. And in FIG. 1B, the mobile phone is in a usage status of horizontal screen, when the user makes a phone call at this time, the sound source may be same as the sound source when the mobile phone is in a usage status of vertical screen, or may not be, when they are different, the sound source of the user will be outside the receiving region of the microphone array, therefore, the mobile phone may raise technical problems that it can't collect the sound information of the user or the collection is inaccurate.
Therefore, since the microphone array is fixed in one space, it can only receive sound signal in specified region, and once the user switches the usage scene, for example, makes speech input at the side of the microphone array, the sound collection function of the microphone array will be greatly influenced, and since the microphone array can't change the direction and position of the sound collection, there may be technical problems that the sound information can't be collected or the collection effect is poor.